ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Military Harp
=Finale +2?= I must ask. What exactly does it affect? Does it affect success rate, or how many buffs are gone? Any information on it is nice. --Fiye 21:45, 14 May 2007 (CDT) This harp is generally laughed at, because it affects success. There aren't many mobs that aren't immune who resist finale. --Chrisjander 22:52, 14 May 2007 (CDT) -Finale can indeed be resisted by mobs that are not immune to it. --Hastur 00:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) lolMilitaryHarp.Tah 05:07, 29 June 2008 (UTC)Tah I need to do further testing, but I believe it may effect which buff is removed if a mob has multiple buffs. When meriting at Mamool Ja staging point I always cast Finale on the Mamool Ja Philosophers when I get back to the party to remove their shock spikes effect, and when using Military Harp, it always removed the spikes without fail. Recently I sold the harp so I could buy other gear, and macro'd in Iron Ram Horn instead. With Iron Ram Horn, finale seems to remove a random buff each time, occasionally it is the spikes, but not always. Are there different "tiers" of mob buffs in the game where this horn may bump the song's ability up to a higher tier? Or is there some other element (weather, day of the week, moon phase, etc) that may come into play when debuffing? As I said, I will have to purchase another Military Harp and do more testing, but it seems to provide evidence of some actual use to the harp. I doubt it affects success of the song, because A: just as with lolNursemaid's harp and lullaby, you would be further ahead to use wind instruments without the +2, and B: In 75 levels of BRD, plus over 300 merit points and endless amounts of Sky/dynamis/HNMs/ZNMs/assault/salvage/einherjar/etc I have never once seen a Finale resisted. Oddly enough, I had just read this page when I discovered at least one NM that resisted my Finale (without the Harp) on occasion; the Quadav from the Grauberg Fay Augment fight. Granted, I've rarely if ever noticed a resist on the song before this fight, but it is possible even with decent gear (109 CHR, 246 Wind). On the topic of Finale being resisted. Doesnt relate to Bard mainjob, but a person using bard subjob with capped Singing skill, using Finale on Magmatic Eruca in Mount Z failed to dispel Cocoon several different occasions. Id put my bid in that the +2 Finale would affect the success rate? As its adding like +2, to a skill... This contradicts the example we see in Lullaby tho, where duration/potency is increased. As mentioned earlier tho, you are better off to go with Wind instrument for additional success. String would be for Potency, but since you cant dispel more than 1 buff, the potency is always 1. +2 Finale would make it more potent, but since in the game you still can only dispel 1 buff at a time... Maybe once upon a time they had an idea for another Tier of Finale which would dispel more than 1 buff, and this Harp would amplify that, but then reconsidered as it would be too overpowered. Who knows. --Malitia 20:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, maybe not, but brd sub could not equip the instrument anyway. Aphugel 16:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion I reckon that the +2 would affect the accuracy of finale.. this would be better than saying "success rate" or "potency" I believe if Finale is getting resisted then it's a Magic Accuracy issue --Zemzerrett 11:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC)